Reunion
by manga-neko-96
Summary: After returning from his latest job, Natsu returns to Fairy Tail only to have a letter waiting for him. What was written was the last thing Natsu ever expected to find... 1st Fairy Tail Fanfic! R&R! May have some ooc characters. No pairings so far.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Nor do I own any characters, magic, or guilds. I don't even own a laptop! ._.

Claimer: I own Rosemary town, I am MAYOR! :D (i wish :p)

**Chapter 1**

**Mirror Image**

"Alright Happy! Let's see if anything new has happened at the guild since we have been gone."

The pink-haired dragon slayer jogged down the streets of Magnolia. His scarf blew out behind him as he headed to the mage guild Fairy Tail. His latest job was capturing a gang of dark mages who had been kidnapping child mages from the town of Rosemary and extracting their magic. He put a stop to it by defeating every last one of the thugs and completely obliterating their base and burning down the forest area surrounding within 100 feet. He had been trained by the fire dragon Igneel, and was able to use very powerful fire magic. He also was able to eat fire.

"Aye! Natsu, we can go see how Lucy did on her job with Wendy!"

Happy was a blue exceed who had been with Natsu for six years. He was a blue cat with white wings that enabled him to fly. Natsu had hatched him out of an egg, and the two had been together ever since. Lucy was Natsu and Happy's other team mate and friend. She was a stellar mage who summoned spirits using keys.

"That job was too easy! Those mages were total weaklings. They acted as if they hadn't ever seen dragon slayer magic before." Natsu grinned recalling how the kids he saved said he was a hero. _I could get used to that,_ he thought. "If it was so easy, why did the job take so long?"

Natsu turned to see a blonde-haired girl with big blue eyes and a small girl with long blue hair and big green eyes. "Lucy! Wendy! How did your quest go?"

The blonde sighed. "Natsu, I asked first. Why did your job take 2 months!? The whole guild thought you were in trouble!" The other girl looked up at him with relief in her eyes. "I thought you were in trouble," the blonde said in a worried voice. "Sorry Luce, Happy and I heard that a dragon had been seen near Rosemary, and we decided to check it out." Lucy's look softened when she heard him say this. "Did you find anything about Igneel?"

Natsu's face turned dark. "No, he had already left." Lucy looked at him, her eyes filled with sympathy. "Natsu..."

Natsu looked up and Lucy continued, "I tried to contact you. A message was delivered to the guild, and it was adressed to you."

"Really? What did it say?! We have to go back and read it!" Natsu eagerly pulled Lucy, Wendy, and Happy to Fairy Tail.

~o~

"Natsu read it!" Lucy was excited for him and had been wondering who it could be from and what it said.

'Natsu Dragoneel' was written on the front. Natsu took it and carefully opened the envelope. He took out the letter and started to read it.

...

"Well? What does it say?"

! "Its from Igneel, he said that he has been training far away and wouldn't be able to see me until his training was complete." Lucy started to say some thing, but he interrupted. "That isn't the strangest part."

"What could possibly be any more surprising?"

He looked at all the guild members. "I hardly believe it myself." "What?"

"I have a twin brother."

**A/N: Hi there everyone! I'm now writing my first Fairy Tail story! For all the fans of my first story _Undercover Shinigami_, don't worry, I am updating that one too! I ran into a bit of a writer's block and I thought working on other stories would help. Please tell me if this is a good beginning, I wasn't sure how to start it. I am pretty sure everyone knows who Natsu's twin is. ^^ Please review and tell me what I can do better! I was not sure about having Igneel in the story, but I hope I fit him in okay! I may have to rewrite this chapter in the future. Please READ and REVIEW!**

**Preview for next Chapter:**

(O;O)

...

The guild was silent for a few seconds. Then everything errupted into mass chaos.

"WHAT!"

"Nooo! I can hardly handle one Natsu! Two will be absolute HELL!

"I'll have TWO flameheads to beat the crap out of!"

Natsu tried to contemplate what this meant. _I have a brother. Igneel knew him... But why didn't I!?_

**Manga-nako signing out! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related to Fairy Tail and I probably never will. :(

**Chapter 2**

**Hidden Meanings**

_Last time: __Natsu looked at all the guild members. "I hardly believe it myself." "What?"_

_"I have a twin brother."_

(O;O)

...

The guild was silent for a few seconds. Then everything errupted into mass chaos.

"WHAT!"

"Nooo! I can hardly handle one Natsu! Two will be absolute HELL!"

"I'll have TWO flameheads to beat the crap out of!"

Natsu tried to contemplate what this meant. _I have a brother. Igneel knew him... But why didn't I!?_

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy was worried. She hadn't ever seen Natsu look so serious. He looked up at herr and smiled. "Looks like I have a new mission."

~o~

"You really never knew you had a brother?" Lucy and Natsu decided to start looking for Natsu's lost twin that morning. Erza insisted on coming too claiming she had to test out Natsu's brother's skill.

"Not a clue. I wonder why Igneel never told me?"

"He probably had his reasons."

"Maybe he thought if you two teamed up, the world would have an early apocalypse." Gray had been forced along by Erza because Natsu'ss brother would need a "good friend" since Gray and Natsu got along "so well."

"Shut up stripper! You're the one most likely to bring an early end to the world with your inability to wear clothes for longer than 2 minutes!"

"Is that a challenge!?" Gray asked, now missing his shirt.

"Natsu! Gray! Are you two fighting?" Erza asked glaring at the two.

"O-of course not! We're the best of friends!" Natsu and Gray danced around drawing stares from the onlookers.

"Good. Gray put a shirt on! Natsu, Lucy, Gray! We need to get to the train station!"

Natsu, now filled with dread, followed Erza along with the others. Happy was downcast too, once again being ignored by everyone.

-On the Train-

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" Gray asked, staring out the window as they traveled further and further from Magnolia.

"We are heading to Rosemary. That is the last place Natsu heard anything about a dragon." Lucy told everyone what Natsu found out about on his last mission since he was unable to at the time. The dragon-slayer was laying on the ground, moaning as if he were on his deathbed. "That is still the absolute WORST case of motion sickness I have ever seen." They could only hope this new mage wouldn't have the same trouble with transportation.

When they finally arrived at Rosemary's train station, the group got off the train. Natsu was revived once the train stopped and once again was back to his overly excited self. "Alright! Let's start looking!"

Lucy sweatdropped at his impatience. "Do you even know where to begin?"

"Of course!" he said with a grin. "First, we need to find out if anyone named 'Dragoneel' lives here. Afterwards, we should see if anyone knows what he looks like." Everyone stared at him. "What? We have to know what he looks like."

"Natsu, he is your _twin._" He stared at lucy with a blank look on his face. "So?"

She sighed. "Nevermind. I have a pretty good idea of what he looks like."

? Natsu still didn't understand. Everyone else was amazed at how oblivious he was.

They walked around asking anyone about a boy with the last name Dragoneel. Nobody seemed to know much about him.

"Oi! Back so soon?" An old man walked up to the group and stopped in front of Natsu. "I didn't think you would be back for a couple days."

"Who are you old man? why do you think you know me? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you before."

"Haha! Still making jokes, are we? Well come on now, I need some help at the shop." Everyone looked at Natsu,but he looked as clueless as they did. " Come on boy! I don't have all day!" Not having any other option, the mages followed the man to his shop.

~o~

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!?" Natsu glared at the man. "This is my shop" he replied, oblivious to the boy's discomfort.

"THIS ISN"T A SHOP! IT'S **HELL!**" The group was now standing outside an autoshop and Natsu was all but ready to burn down the abomination. "Natsu! Calm down!"

"Natsu? Who the hell is Natsu?"

"I AM YOU SHITTY OLD MAN!"

"I don't know any Natsu. You think it's funny tricking your me?" The old man looked rather confused. "So, you really don't know anyone named Natsu?" Lucy said. "Never!"

"Well, if he dosen't know who Natsu is, who did he think Natsu was?" Erza asked. Lucy lit up as everything fell into place. "I know! He must have mistaken you for your twin brother!" Everyone looked at her."Hm, you think so?" Gray asked skeptically. "I know so! Old man! Do you know where the guy you are looking for went?" The man thought for a moment. "He went tothe next town over to pick up some parts. He said he should be back by this evening."

"Alright! Natsu, we found your brother!" Lucy's eyes shone with enthusiasm. "Yeah! I can't wait to meet him!"  
"If he is anything like Natsu, I can," Gray muttered. Erza glared at him but she was anxious too. "Yes! I get to meet my brother!" Natsu shouted. He felt fired up and hoped his brother would join Fairy Tail. Nightfall was just around the corner.

~o~

"Thanks! I'll be back next time I need parts!" A boy with pink hair ran out of the shop. "See you soon. Take care and tell Satoshi I said hello." The boy got in a small magic-powered car and sped down the street. "Will do!" he shouted driving towards the forest. _Okay! I got Gramps his parts and I should be back by sunset!_ He started to treck through the woods and his thoughts slipped to the letter he got a few days ago. _I wonder what that letter meant saying I would soon have a visitor. I don't know many people outside the village. _He recalled the day he first came to Rosemary.

_He was about 7 years old when he first met Satoshi-sensei. He was wandering around the village looking for someone. He had hit his head pretty hard in theforest and walked around until he saw the town. He felt he lost some of his memory that day. He remembered his name and age, but everything else was a jumble. Satoshi came up to him and asked where his parents were, but he said he didn't know. The man took him in and he has been with him ever since. He found he was gifted with working on machines, and was often in the shop with Satoshi. Slowly some memories returned, but not all. He lived with the old man for several years now. He was normally quite timid, but he felt most comfortable when dealing with mechanics. He felt like nothing could hurt him in his car. He remembered it was his first project. He built it with help from Gramps and it was his pride and joy._

Shaking his head, the boy returned his focus to the road. _Still, why did I have such strange memories when opening that letter. The memories I gained were completely different. I remember what Mom and Dad looked like. They died died when I was young during the last war. I think I lived somewhere warm after that, and I will have a flash of seeing my reflection, which is strange. But what bothers me is what I remember after getting that letter. It was signed Igneel. Whenever that name comes to mind, I think of dragons! Scary! But I also remember the word natsu... what does summer have to do with anything?_

The boy quickly turned the car onto the next road and pulled into the familiar streets of Rosemary. "Hey Gramps! I'm back with the delivery!" He hopped out of the car and gave the parts to Satoshi. "Oh, Haru! You're back! There is someone I think you should eet. Haru went inside the shop and saw a group of teens who looked about his age. There were two cute girls. And an angry looking boy.

One had long red hair and wore blck boots, a blue skirt and an armor breastplate. The other had short blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing black boots, a much shorter blue skirt and a white sleeveless shirt with a blue cross and a blue collar. She had a strange pink symbol on her hand.

Sitting across from the girls was a black haired boy who looked like he wanted to hit Haru for some reason, making him feel rather nervous. He was wearing... nothing besides a pair of boxers (Thank God!) and had the same symbol on his chest, except it was dark blue. Beside him was a blue cat with... _wings__._

The last boy was laying on the blonde-haired girls lap. He looked quite sick. He wore black shorts and a black vest, allowing Haru to see he too had a red symbol identical to the two others. He also wore a familiar-looking black and white scarf around his neck, but he couldn't figure out where he had seen it before. The blonde started to speak as Haru walked over to get a look at the last boy's face.

"I'm Lucy, that's Erza, The guy over there is Gray, the cat is Happy, and this is"

"Natsu..." Haru said surprising everyone, including himself.

**A/N: Chapter two is finally up! I'm so sorry it took so long! But I hope it was worth it. For the record, this is my longest chapter ever! 1,650 words! Thanks to my first two reviewers! I didn't think anyone would like my story, but you proved me wrong! I know I ended with a cliffhanger! I won't put up the next until you REVIEW! ****I'm so evil. **(...yeah jk. But please review! It makes me happy and happy writer=faster updates :p) Anyway, I have just a few notes/explanations to put. Hope this clears up any confusion. ^.^

**1. The people speaking were Lucy first, Gray second, and Erza (or anyone else who likes to fight Natsu) third when Natsu read the letter.**

**2. Yes, even mechanic shops make Natsu feel sick (he is surrounded by "torture devices used by the devil," so he obviously will not be feeling so great.)**

**3. For Natsu and anyone else oblivious, Natsu's _twin_ would most likily look like Natsu (they are identical)**

**4. Natsu's twin is based of of Edolas Natsu, but I couldn't call him Edo-Natsu because in this fic, there has not been an Edolas yet. Plus it would be too confusing.**

**5. I gave Natsu's brother the name Haru because it means Spring. Also it fits because Natsu means Summer! (I know Haru is more commonly a girl's name but so is Natsu .)**

**6. Natsu means summer hence Haru's confusion early on (What does summer have to do with this?)**

**7. Haru remembers their parents! Next chapter is going to be a backstory of what life was like before they were found by Igneel!**

**8. Finally, Natsu dosen't remember Haru very well because they were always training. Not exactly a lot of time for brotherhood bonding. Plus Natsu dosen't remember his parents. I am using the same reason he doesn't remember them to explain why he dosen't remember Haru.**

**Next Chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading! Manga-neko signing out! =^;^=**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: My writing sucks too much to create something as good as Fairy Tail, but in case it wasn't obvious, I have no ownership of anything Fairy Tail or related to Fairy Tail. Nor do I own a fairy or a tail.

_Last Time:_

"I'm Lucy, that's Erza, The guy over there is Gray, the cat is Happy, and this is"

"Natsu..." Haru said surprising everyone, including himself.

~o~

"Natsu..." Haru said again before fainting. The rest of the guild members just looked at the two in shock. "They really do look alike. Aside from the clothes, it's like a reflection," Erza whispered. Lucy laid Natsu next to Haru and the others looked to see if they could find any differences. "The other Natsu... I mean Haru, is missing the guild mark, and doesn't look as strong as our Natsu," Lucy said.

"Well, only one thing to do. Happy, carry Natsu to the train station." Erza hoisted Haru over her shoulder and motioned the others to follow. "Come on! We have to get back to the guild soon." She started out the door before being stopped by Satoshi. "Where do you think you are taking him." His eyes burned with fire.

"I suggest you move before I am forced to regard you as a hinderance. Anything that stands in the way of me finishing my mission will be dealt with using any means, including force, necessary." Erza unsheathed her sword and in an instant, it was pointed at the man. "I would feel bad about skewering an old man, so please move." The old man glared at her with hate-filled eyes, but reluctantly moved. "Onward!"

~o~

Lucy felt really bad for the old man. She could almost hear his spirit shatter as he watched Erza take the only thing closest to a son he ever had. _Don't worry. I'll make sure Haru will come back to visit. _Everyone was on the train now, and the two boys had been asleep the entire time. They had been on the train for 3 hours already and Rosemary was far behind. Soon, Magnolia was in view, and everyone got off the train. Natsu and Haru _finally_ woke up and they were staring at each other as the group made their way to the guild. The teens were now walking in silence.

Natsu finally broke the awkward silence. "So, I have a brother."

Haru looked at him, smirking. "Um, yeah... Where have you been for the past 2 hours? Are you really just now figuring it out?"

"Are you insulting me?!"

"Wow! Figured that out on your own too! There _is_ hope for you!"

"I said SHUT UP! You probably don't even have a cat!"

"What does having a cat have anything to do with you intelligence? Or in your case, lack of intelligence."

"ARE YOU EVEN A DRAGON SLAYER?!"

"Of course I am! But I don't feel the need to abuse my power because I am too much of a SLACKER to actually do any work! You are USELESS without your flames! I can rely on my own strength!"

"THAT'S IT! As soon as we get to the guild, I am going to burn that SMART-ASS smirk off you damn face! Then we'll see who is USELESS! My fire will burn you untill you are nothing more than a pile of **ASH**!"

"I think you pushed him a little too far..." Haru looked at Lucy. "I'm sure I can handle it." Erza and Gray both had to restrain Natsu from murdering his brother in cold blood. "Let me go! I will make that bastard PAY for what he said!"

The group sighed in relief when they saw the familiar sight of the Fairy Tail guild building at last.

* * *

"We're back!" Everyone's heads turned at the voice. Makarov walked to the group. "Erza, I understand we have a possible new guild member?" She nodded. "... Where is he? I only see Natsu."

"Actually, Natsu has a twin brother." He turned to Lucy. "Then, why is there only one?" She looked to where Haru and Natsu were standing, but there only was Gray and Natsu glaring as usual. "Where did Haru go? Natsu, you didn't really kill him did you!?" He stopped his silent battle with the ice mage for a moment. "No, I haven't seen that bastard since we walked. in." _It's strange, usually Gajeel would be demanding a fight right now..._

"Lu~chan! You're back! I heard a new member! Where is he?" Natsu walked up to her. "Where. Is. Gajeel." She shrank back at his glare. "You... but I saw... forest with... Gajeel... but you... here... two Natsus? What is going on!?"

"Levy, what is it?" Lucy looked at her friend now worried. "How can he be here?! Natsu, you just left with Gajeel to fight. He pulled you out to the forest when Erza was talking to Makarov."

"WHAT!" "Levy, you have to take us to Gajeel! That isn't Natsu!" Levy looked horrified. Lucy pulled her out the front doors to the forest. "We have to hurry! Gajeel might seriously hurt him!"

"Lucy! Tell me what is going on! Why are there two Natsus?!" She told Levy a breif summary of what happened on the mission. "Oh God! Natsu has a twin!?" She nodded. "Haru. Now we have to hurry! Gajeel has no clue that isn't really Natsu!" The two girls ran into the forest.

* * *

Gajeel released the pink-haired mage and started to smirk. "Natsu... I've been waiting for you." A dark aura shrouded the iron dragon-slayer mage. "Um... Why?" Haru was almost too terrified of what the answer might be.

"You and me. A one-on-one fight to the death. I have a new technique I think you will enjoy... or not." Haru was about to try and run, but Gajeel grabbed his shirt collar. "Not so tough now, are you? What happened to that idiotic arrogance? You always said that I was too weak... WHO'S THE WEAK ONE NOW!?" Gajeel's fist became entirely iron.

Haru squeezed his eyes closed and braced for the impact of the iron fist. _Who is this maniac!? Why the HELL does he want to kill me!?_

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever! This is a really short chapter, I'm sorry! Gajeel and Haru's fight seemed like the perfect place to end it! The next chapter will be Haru meeting the rest of the guild, and his magic will be revealed! I will try to update faster! Please review! ^^**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I promise you, I really don't. I'm not just typing this with a lawsuit hanging over my head if I try to copyright. No, I wuld have to face my English teacher *shudders*

Last time: _Who is this guy, and why does he want to KILL me?! _Haru and Gageel were about to go head-to-head in an epic brawl. Will Haru survive? Will we find out his mysterious power? Will the author stop posting useless shit and get on with the story? Read on to find out!

Gajeel turned his fist to iron and started to approach Haru. "This time, **I** am the victor!" He charged forwards with blinding speed. Haru was just standing there.

"What are you doing idiot!? MOVE!" Lucy was trying to get Haru's attention but he wasn't responding. Haru's mind had shut down. This happens whenever he goes into a panic, but no one else knew this. All they saw was a pink-haired teen about to be crushed to a pulp. Then something awakened.

Haru's eyes opened, and they were filled with fire. He stuck out his hands, covered in flames, and stopped Gajeel's charge. "What. the HELL?! You bastard, Natsu! Have you really been going easy on me this whole time?" The voice that came out of the boy's mouth was not one they recognized.

"I am not Natsu." With this statement, the flaming boy shoved the iron dragon slayer back and he broke through six trees. Everyone stared with this expression:  
(oOo)

"W-what power. Who knew he had such strength?" Levi looked wearily at the once meek Haru.

"At least we know for a fact they are related." Haru now seemed to revert to his normal self, and was about to pass out. Lucy ran caught him and she and Levi took him back to the guild.

* * *

'What happened to that guy?'

'Is he the new guild member?'

He looks just like Natsu!'

'Did you see what happened to Gajeel?'

The entire guild seemed to be chatting about the same thing. They took Haru to the sick room, and Mira told them he was perfectly fine. He just needed some rest. Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"I was really worried. Levi, what do you think that was? That sudden increase in power?"

"I really don't know. Did you notice anything Natsu?"

"I noticed all right. His spike in power, and that awakening. The reason he doesn't remember me or being a dragon slayer is due to this as well. His mind blocked out the memories after Igneel left. That's why he had no memory when he was found in Rosemary. His memories and skills present themselves only when Haru is in danger. Hence the 'shift in persona.' His original training was awakened when he felt threatened by Gajeel."

"Wow Natsu, you are pretty smart to have figured that all out on your own. Levi and I didn't have a clue."

"That's not what is important. What's important is figuring out how to have him recall his memories on his own."

Lucy and Levi stared at the pink-haired mage. "Is this really Natsu? He's so serious, and sounds like he put a lot of thought into this."

"Man, it'll be so COOL when he regains his memories! The two of us will be like 'Team Igneel' or 'Salamander Siblings'! I will finally have someone strong to train with too!"

Lucy and Levy sweatdropped. "Yep, he's still the same Natsu."

Haru started to move aound and he opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Haru, don't you remember? You fought Gajeel."

"Are you telling me I lost, and am somehow still alive?"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Um, actually, you won."

"Haru, that was freaking awesome! There is no doubt you are my brother. Gajeel didn't stand a chance. You were like _woosh_with the flames, and Gajeel was like _BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM THUD_ hitting the trees. You and me together, we'll be unstoppable!"

"Natsu, I hate to break it to you, but I'm no good at fighting. I don't remember how to use my dragon slayer magic if I learned it in the first place."

(OoO) "Are you kidding? You showed some pretty impressive skill in your skirmish with Gajeel! Do you really not remember?"

Haru shook his head. "I almost feel like I can remember something, but it is just out of my reach-" Haru suddenly yelped in pain. He clutched his head and moaned.

_He was a little kid again. He saw another boy with pink hair that looked just like him dragging him through the forest. "Come on! I found someone who said he would teach us!" He followed the boy. What other choice did he have? Natsu, his brother, was all the family he had left._

The scene changed and now they were slightly older

_Natsu stood next to a large red dragon. His appearance was frightening at first, but he trusted the dragon. "Natsu, try to breathe fire. Take a deep breathe and focus all your energy releasing it out of your mouth all at once.: Natsu took a deep breath and blew. All that came out were a few sparks and some smoke. Natsu looked crushed. "It's okay my boy. Dragon slayer magic is difficult to learn. Eat some fire and let Haru have a try." I stepped up and remembering what he said, I took a deep breath and focused my energy. It felt like a burning flame inside me. Letting all my breath out, I released the flame. My efforts were rewarded with a few licks of fire. "You are a natural. You should get it in no time." I beamed, but Natsu looked betrayed. "I may be good with energy control, but Natsu has me beat in strength!" He laughed at this. "Yes that certainly is true." Natsu shot me a smile. This is my new family. I felt happy for the first time in years._

The scene changed one more time, this time a glimpse into the past.

_A man and a woman looked out at Namtsu and me. We were in a small house in a forest. Natsu and I were playing with a ball. I looked up at the two smiling people. The man had dark eyes and a determined expression. The woman had soft pink hair and a kind, gentle look. Everyone said we had our father's face and our mother's hair. Mom and Dad._

Haru suddenly awoke for the second time that day reaching out for the parents that already faded. "... don't go"

Natsu, noticing he was awake, came over and sat next to Haru. "Are you okay? Was it something I said?"

"It was nothing you said. I occasionally remember things about the past in flashes like that. I've never had three at once though."

"What were they about? I heardyou mumbling, but I couldn't understand."

Haru blushed at the fact that he was mumbling in his sleep. "I remembered you taking me to train with the red dragon... Igneel? But you told me you found a teacher. Next it flashed forward to when we were a year or two older. We were attempting to breath fire for the first time. I got it, but you had more trouble. The third..."

"What was the last about? Was it why you got lost or lost your memory?"

"No, the third memory was further into the past. It showed our parents. Our father had the same determined face. We have our mother's hair. I didn't want them to go."

Natsu clenched his fists. "You remember our parents. Aside from our dad Igneel. Why can't I remember?" He shouted in anger, tears threatening to fall.

"Natsu..." He turned and left.

"I just need to go for a walk. I'll come back later." I watched him leave.

_Was it something I said?_ I asked for some paper and something to write with.

Lucy looked confused. "Why do you want that?"

"I want to draw a picture for Natsu... of our parents."

Her eyes widened and she left, soon returning with the items. I drew a sketch of what they looked like. Another mage came over and looked at the sketch. "Do you mind if I paint that?"

I turned to look at the mage who spoke. He was a round man with a blank shirt. I nodded, not remembering who he was, and gave him the drawing. He took out a paintbrush and went to work. He handed me the finished product. I gasped in shock at the painting. He got every detail right. "Thank you, it's perfect. You have a lot of skill." He flushed, happy about the compliment. "I have to go find Natsu."

**A/N: I am treading on dangerous waters! No one mentions Natsu's childhood before meeting Igneel, so I thought I would take a shot at it. If it is bad you can flame me until I am burnt to a crisp, but I'm trying! I literally got the idea for this chapter as I was writing it. What luck! I'm sorry it has been a while, I will try to upload more quickly. Thanks for comment and reviews! I love you all~! ^.^**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: FANfiction! FAN! I don't own these stories, so please don't make me keep telling y'all!

Chapter 5

"Natsu! Where did you go?" I felt like I have run for hours. I finally remembered something useful, and Natsu had disappeared! Why did I say those things to him? Before yesterday, I didn't even remember I had a brother.

I ran through the forest searching frantically for my brother. "NATS-" My cry was cut off by my tripping over a log, tumbling down a hill, and falling into a lake of freezing water. "Well, this is just soooooo great!" I stop complaining when I hear a mysterious sound. It seemed to come from the tree over looking the lake. It must be a bird, but that sound. It sounds like laughter!

"NATSU!" My shout catches the dragon-slayer by surprise and he fell off his perch in the tree. "Where have you been? I thought you hated me!"

Through his laughing, Natsu attempts to explain. "Nah, I just needed someplace to cool off. This lake holds a lot of memories. Although when you came, I guess you wanted to cool off in a more literal way!" He started laughing again.

"NO! I was trying to find YOU! You have to come back with me to the guild! I can explain everything. I think I regained some of my memories!" Natsu's eyes widened.

"Hurry up then! Why are you still standing here? The guild is over that hill!" He pointed to the opposite shore.

"But it took me hours going through the forest." He looked at me and started laughing again!

"OH MAN! You didn't realize? The back door to the guild is only like two meters away!" My palm met my face as I blushed. Now I look like an idiot! Sure enough, after crossing the hill, the guild is right in front of us.

I turn to glare at Natsu. "I've only known you two days and I already hate you."

He shrugged. "That's what brothers are for!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the bright and cheerful guild.

"Natsu, you're back!"

"Hells yeah! Happy, I could never leave you!" Natsu tackled the flying blue cat with white wings in a hug and turned to Haru. "Now what was so important you had to come find me. I drag him up to my room and showed him the picture. He looked at it for a moment with a blank expression, but realization struck and he looked up at me.

"You remember something about our past." Haru nodded.

"Natsu, how old were you when you started training with Igneel?"

"Umm, maybe about 6 or 7 years old? Why?"

"I think I can tell you about our life before we were separated, and what fate befell our parents." Natsu sat down and stared at me, giving me his full attention.

"Start talking and don't leave anything out. I want to know everything." I sat across from him and closed my eyes.

"It's a long story so get comfortable." I opened my eyes and began the retelling of our past. "We lived in a small house in a forest far away from where we are now. I don't know if I could point it out on a map, but I can remember what everything looked like. More important, our parents, both Mom and Dad, were well-known mages."

-10 years ago

"Shun-kun, are you sure we should be taking the boys along on this mission? What if they get hurt?" Concern laced the young female mage's bright eyes. The man walking with her smiled and ruffled her long rose-colored hair.

"Tsuki-chan, you worry too much. Our boys are old enough to watch over themselves. I bet they will become great mages as well! Just like us, magic is their calling." His amber eyes burned with a fiery passion. He looked just like his sons, short, spiked hair, tall strong build, and mischievous smirk always on his face. The only difference was the sons inherited their mother's bright pink hair.

The two aforementioned boys currently were racing around the woods with boundless energy only a child possesses. Laughing and exploring all the new sights, the parents smiled at their sons' hyper antics. It was a picture perfect moment. A happy family strolling in the woods on a warm spring day. However, this was a mission. Dropping their guard for even a single moment could lead to their deaths. The two powerful mages were prepared for anything. Or so they thought.

Shun noticed the enemy's presence long ago, but kept quiet, contemplating the best time to attack. Tsuki felt it too, as the numbers grew from one to five. With a flick of his head, the two sprang into action. Shun's fire magic seared with roaring flames while Tsuki took control of the wind currents around her. Four men were easily taken down, and all that was left was the boss. Shun scanned the area, only to be interrupted by a piercing shriek.

Shun whipped around and faced a sight he hoped to never see. That _bastard_ held his two sons captive. Shun felt his anger rising, but forced himself to calm down as the devil of a man jerked his sons around like sacks of potatoes. "You son of a bitch! Let my sons go this instant!"

The man merely chuckled. "I see I have struck a nerve. Well, if you ever want to see your sons alive again, you will come with me." Shun glared at the man, his eyes like daggers, but he reluctantly walked over. "See, that wasn't so hard."

Tsuki had been watching from a distance, trying to come up with a plan. To her horror, Shun attacked, forcing him to release one of the boys. Tsuki was on him in an instant, picking him up and scurrying away from the devil. "Big mistake." the man growled and threw the other boy into a tree, hitting it head first with a sickening thud.

"HARU! You monster! I will never forgive you!" Shun charged at the boos, but failed to see the gun he was holding. A bang resonated through the forest leaving behind a dead silence. Shun looked at his bloody chest before closing his eyes and falling to the ground. The fire in his eyes had gone out for good.

"SHUN! You BASTARD! You killed him! I will make sure you can't hurt anyone else!" Tsuki ran forward as he aimed lightning magic towards little Natsu. Tsuki jumped in the way of the beam, reflecting it back, killing him. She sustained too many injuries and was very week. She wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but it looked like a dragon approached her. "My... sons..." Her voice was weak.

"Dear lady, I humbly thank you for saving my egg from that theif. In return, I will take care of your children." She smiled, even though it pained her.

"Thank... you" She closed her eyes, smile on her face, and fell asleep. She nor the father never woke from their eternal slumber.

**A/N: I wrote in Natsu's parents :o let the critisism begin! I hope I descried what their family would have been like accuratly. If any characters were ooc, sorry! I finally updated this fic! Yay! I will try to upload more efficiently! I hardly ever have time! Sorry about the wait, but review please! Flames will be fed to Natsu (yeah! flames!) Enjoy!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Truth is Unveiled!

Haru finished telling his story, and blinked away tears that welled up in his eyes. Natsu was also feeling sorrow, but strangely he also felt pride.

"Haru! Do you know what this means?" Haru shook his head confused. "It means our parents were incredible mages! They were so strong and sacrificed their lives to save ours! In return, we must be the best mages we can be! I vow to help anyone in need! Mother, Father! Your sacrifice will not be in vain!"

Haru stood up, feeling renewed! "Yeah! We will get stronger than ever to protect those important to us! Everyone in the guild is like our family. One big, crazy, boisterous, violent family, and I love every one of them!" Natsu rubbed his brother's head.

"Now you sound like a true Fairy Tail mage! Let's go!" The two brothers, with renewed strength and high ambitions, returned to the place they called home, the Fairy Tail guild.

- Natsu POV -

As Haru was telling his story, I started to remember as well. For the first time in a long time, I actually remember their faces. Though, another memory is what really affects me. I always knew this scarf was important, and only now do I truly understand how significant it is. When I remember Mom and Dad, I remember two things they always had with them. Mom always carried a black and white scarf, and Dad never left without his goggles.

My scarf is the last momento I have of my mother. Having it makes me feel like she hasn't faded away. She still lives on in me. Her soul present in the scarf I always have. I wonder if Haru remembered that too.

"Haru, why do you always wear those goggles?" He blinked, not sure how to answer.

"Well, I guess they are important to me. As long as I can remember, I have always had them. I don't know why, but they make me feel safe."

"Haru, I remember that they were Dad's goggles. He never left the house without them. This scarf was Mom's. She also took it everywhere. Having these make me feel like a piece of them is still with us." I looked up at the starry night sky.

Haru nods and looks up as well. "Do you remember the constellations we all would make up?" I tried to think, but I couldn't. Then I remembered a memory from when I first came to the guild.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_"Natsu, what are you looking at?" I look up and see Erza, Gray, and Lisanna._

_"The stars. They form pictures called constellations."_

_"I know all of them," Erza boasted._

_"My favorite is the dragon." I don't remember who showed it to me, but I know it is important._

_"Natsu, I've never heard of the dragon." Lisanna looked confused._

_"You dummy! There is no dragon! You're probably making stuff up again!" Gray was always arguing, can't he ever give it a rest?_

_"There is so! You're the weird one anyway! You can't wear clothes for more than 10 minutes!" I shouted back._

_Erza started to let killing intent fill us. Shivering, we backed off._

_"If you look up three stars to the right of the north star, that is the tip of the dragon's flames. Six stars up and two left is the edge of his nose. The north star forms his eye. The rest should be easy to see." The four children stare into the sky._

_"Amazing," they all say at once._

_-BACK TO THE FUTURE-_

I remember one constellation, the dragon. I can't remember any others." I lied down on the grass and stared at the sky.

"There was only one other Natsu. It's the one I remember most, Fairy Tail." He points to a group of stars in front of the dragon. I stare for a while, and then I see it.

"Wow, it's hard to believe our parents were great Fairy Tail mages, and now we are too."

I chuckle. "Carrying on the family business. I guess the past does repeat in the next generation." We lie there a bit longer gazing at the stars.

* * *

The brief moments of peace with which we are blessed do not happen often, but they always are at the perfect time. The stars seem to dance across the sky as the peace fills the two twin brothers. The much needed peace, because we all need to find peace in our hectic lives.

**A/N: A sweet and calmer chapter. No humor or action really, just memories and peace. I know this is kind of boring, but I think a filler chapter to slow things down was needed. I don't want to be throwing seven different ideas in seven chapters. The story needs flow. Yay flow! Sorry for the long update wait. Until next time!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mission Time!

Haru POV

"Are there any good missions today Natsu?" I finally fell into a routine at the Fairy Tail guild. Wake up, check missions, Natsu and Gray fight, Erza comes and beats up the two of them, I laugh, we go on the mission. Good times.

"Meh... There is one that sounds okay. It is a bodyguard assignment for a family that has to travel through a dangerous area."

"Sounds great!" I take the mission down and tell Mira we were taking it. When I come back, Natsu and Gray are already getting their daily "lesson" from Erza.

"Don't they ever learn?" I turn to my right and greet Lucy. "When you two were born, I think you got all the common sense."

I laughed and Erza comes over to ask me about the mission. "So, how many people are needed?" I look down at the paper.

"It only requires a group of four. Happy can come along as well." Erza looks a bit downcast.

"I already have a mission, so I can't go..." I give her a reassuring pat.

"It's okay. You can come on the next one." She gives me a small smile and leaves on her mission.

* * *

Our group is made up of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and me. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu make one group. Gray and I are the other. We meet up with the family we are guarding. There are four people, a young couple with two kids. The boy is ten and his little sister is eight. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy watch the parents while Gray and I watch the kids.

"Wow! Your hair is so awesome!" I chuckle as the little girl, Hana, admires my hair. For once, someone thinks my pink hair is cool!

"Well, I think it looks stupid!" The boy, Hashi, is not exactly a ray of sunshine. Gray smirks and I glare at him. He isn't helping!

"Well, you are entitled to your own opinions, but I think my hair is awesome. At least I don't strip every three seconds like Gray." I look over and he is in the process of taking his shirt off.

"Hey! I don't strip every three seconds!" I sigh.

"Gray, your shirt." He looks down and curses under his breath. "Anyway, I think I am going to stick with Hana. She obviously has good taste." I pick her up and she laughs as I carry her on my shoulders. I smile at her childish antics. All in all, the journey is rather peaceful. So of course the universe had to change that.

A group of men ambush our two groups, separating us. "Gray, we're under attack! Keep the kids safe." He is one step ahead of me and already wields an ice sword.

"Just stay out of my way." I scowl and scan the area. We are surrounded and it looks like the ratio is 6 to 1. Normally, this would be easy, but these enemies are mages.

"Well, look who we have here! We were just going to rob these guys, but it looks like there are some kids from Fairy Tail. It'll be fun taking you down." The biggest guy, the leader I'm assuming, was looking for a fight. There are 12 of them and two of us. No big deal... I hope...

I growled at the rogue mages. "You don't know who your messing with. We're some of Fairy Tail's strongest mages!"

The Leader laughed. "HA! You think I'm scared of you, Pinky?" That was when I snapped. My eyes turned from brown to fiery red. Flames surrounded me and I let out a roar.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" I lunged at the guy, taking out his lackeys too. I was slashing away at them, fire formed into dragon like claws. My fury refused to be extinguished until every last one was down.

I finally calmed down and went back to normal. "Ow, my head. What the hell happened?" Gray surveyed the area surrounding us.

"I think I found out what your beserker button is. Don't diss the pink hair."

"Damn straight."

* * *

Natsu POV

One minute we were surrounded and the next I see Haru kicking serious ass. "Woah, Luce did you see that?"

She nodded. "When Haru gets pissed, it's like he becomes possessed... I'm glad he's on our side."

"You can say that again." We gather everyone together and Gray tosses me Haru's now unconscious form.

"We need to get moving. He should wake up soon." Lucy and I exchanged looks. "What made him react like that?"

Gray smirked. "Never insult his pink hair."

We made camp for the night and I took first watch. I check on Haru and see the little girl, Hana snuggled next to him. It's really cute, but also weird because it's as if I am watching myself. Creepy. The fire cackles with familiar warmth. Fire reminds me of Igneel, which renews my determination to find him. I stare into the fire a little longer and let my thoughts drift.

* * *

"Hey! Let go of m-" My eyes snap open at the sound of Lucy's struggling. Damn it! I fell asleep! I lunge and try to stop them, but more appear and grab me. The captors drug us and drag us away.

"Heh. We'll show those brats. How strong are they now that their fire mage is kidnapped? The girl is a bonus." I struggle as hard as I can, but the chlorophome finally took affect and I slipped under the blanket of darkness.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" I wake up again to Lucy's yelling. Blinking of the weariness, my vision adjusts to our unfamiliar surroundings.

"Lucy!" I struggle against the ropes, but to no avail. My flames can't even burn through them.

"Ha! We knew who we were up against this time. Those ropes aren't flammable, so your magic is useless!" I growl at the bastards who held us hostage. They are the mages that attacked earlier. A few guys pick Lucy up and restrain her. "She's a pretty one. We can have some fun with her." Lucy's eyes widen and she struggles even more.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I roared. The leader turns away from Lucy and starts kicking me in the stomach.

"You little shit, you think I forgot about you? I'm going to repay you for these burns you gave me!" His scarred face twists into a cruel smile. He kicks me harder and I start coughing up blood.

"Stop it!" After one finally kick, I hit the wall and go limp. He walks over to Lucy and brings her face closer to his.

"You! Make sure he is sitting up! I want him to watch everything I do to his precious girlfriend." Lucy brings her leg back and delivers her infamous move.

"LUCY KICK!" She lands a solid hit and he lets go.

"YOU BITCH!" He slaps her across the face and Lucy freezes in shock at what just happened. The cave is silent for a moment.

Then the anger inside me all rushes out like a volcano. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I felt power course through my body. Fire surrounded me giving me the shape of a dragon. The ropes melt away and I soar with wings of flames. "I'LL KILL YOU!" In a blur of fury, I defeated every last one of them. These guys were much more experienced that the rookies from before, most either A and a few S Class mages, but my power was no match for them. The battle took minutes, and then it was over.

I drifted to the ground and the power fades. Before drifting again, I hear an echoing voice in my mind. _Natsu, my son, you have done well._

* * *

**A/N: I'm not dead! This fic isn't either! I got inspiration after reading A Different Destiny. I am actually the Beta/ co-author for the fic! You should check it out! :D More action in this chapter! I leave it off at a dramatic part! Who could the voice belong to? Will Natsu and Haru ever regain their forgotten memories? What new power have they discovered? Find out soon! Bye!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
